The Theiving Cat and Stubborn Prince
by tomboy-otaku
Summary: Aya Hiro, a girl with superior flexibility goes to school and works as a thief at night, earning the name kuroneko, lived on an island off the coast of the Sylvani country. Until one day, the war between Sylvani and Otarian came to disrupt the quiet lives of the people. Aya is confronted by a group of men who came after the main fleet had left. Who are they and what do they want?
1. Chapter 1

Hellos again! So this is a fanfic I made but started posting through MCL first but thought 'some people who may not have MCL won't be able to see it' so, here it is again. The only OCs I have in this is Aya and Jun that will appear later on. I don't own the original MCL characters and only own this story. Enjoy~

* * *

Hi. My name is Aya Hiro, a 16-year-old girl living on an island off the coast of the Sylvani Country. Currently, there is a war between the Sylvani and Otarian Countries, which in fact lasted about 6 years now. To begin with my family was already at the brink of separation with my mother and father arguing constantly every time they meet so my older brother, Jun, and I stuck together like glue when we were young with an unbreakable bond. Well, at least until our parents divorced and I had to follow my mother and Jun went with my father and once the war started, I completely lost contact with Jun.

Oh, and I am of average height with sleek and shiny black hair with a pair of blue eyes, clear as the sky. My favourite outfits included a plaid shirt with the sleeves folded to below the elbow, black skinny jeans, sneakers and a hoodie tied to my waist.

Mom works at a grocery store and I go to Sweet Amoris High. I also worked a side job as a thief that completed commission jobs for the rich and the famous that have an item they desired but was out of their reach. Both Jun and I was gifted with flexibility and used to go to Aikido, Kendo, Tae kwon do, gymnastics, and karate. Now, I didn't go to any of them since I learned most, if not all I needed. With that skill and some weapons skills I learned from a private teacher, I was now one of the most famous thieves in all of the Sylvani Country, earning the name 'Kuroneko' (black cat) since I worked mostly at night. I was commissioned by many and stole things like jewels and documents. Basically, if my client can give me a visual and a place, I could steal the item no problem. I learned hacking and the like to help me with it all too.

One day, our island's emergency bomb raid sounded and everyone did as they were taught and evacuated from the streets to the buildings nearby. My mom and I were in a café having dinner that was near the harbor and the bluestone ridge at the time when the siren went off. Many people were forcing their way in and a little girl about the age of 8 was pushed in, separated from her mother and was crying alone without anyone's care as they were all worried about their own safety and running to hide under tables or whatever they could fit under. I ran over and brought her over to my mom and my table and crouched under it as I held her head protecting her. My mother hid as did every one else while the first tremor came. The little girl started to scream and I tried my best to calm her down, though I already knew the Otarian Country was already invading.

A few more explosions happened nearby and the windows of the café shattered, blowing shards of glass at us. My back was to the windows and I was sure I got a few cuts at least. We were thankfully not in the area where the bombs hit directly so we were only injured slightly, well, that's what we thought before we heard footsteps and rapid gunshots. The little girl was shaking and in panic as the men with guns walked by shooting around the ceiling of the café. It seemed they intended to scared us and threaten the Sylvani with some deaths by bombs. They wanted to cause as little casualties as possible with the exception of using air raid. Some stray bullets hit a few people and luckily I was not hit.

When they left, I looked around and saw many people with cuts for the glass or screaming in pain of being shot. I was grazed by a bullet on my left arm and had cuts on my back and right cheek but all in all alive and kicking. My mom and the little girl were fine too, so for that I was glad, though I can't say the same for the other people who were shot or badly injured. I was mad at the Otarian for killing my people but I was also mad at how the Sylvani killed people as well. Rather, in general, I just plain old hated this war.

I got up and gave out Band-Aids I kept in my cross chest bag that resembled a laptop bag. I gave they all out to those who needed them the most, leaving my own injuries as they were minor. In my bag, I had Band-Aids for emergencies, throwing knives, my cellphone, my laptop and a few other items. I originally had a meeting after dinner to meet with my next client but seeing the condition of the city, I doubt my client will want to meet with me today. After attending to the people in the café, I slung my bag into place, across my right shoulder as the bag was to my left, to go to Bluestone Ridge in hopes to get a glance at the ships and planes that did the damage to my favourite city.

Bluestone Ridge had a perfect view of the sea with a tree at the top were you could lay under on a sunny day and pass the time looking at clouds, which I normally did. I watched the ships leave as I glared in their direction, the Otarian Country. As I walked back to go to the café I heard a scream from the café and I raced back. I was suddenly stopped in my tracks by a group of guys.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A girl brave enough to come out so soon?" spoke a distinctive red head. I glared at this unknown man while the other guys stared at me with emotionless or hungry eyes.

Little did I know, this was the start of a very exhausting adventure.

* * *

Whew. So, how was that? I had quite a bit of info to get across so the rest of the story makes sense so I hope I didn't force too much on you. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well, what do we have here? A girl brave enough to come out so soon?"

Okay, so I'm outnumbered 1 to 5 and I need to get back to the café and make sure nothing happened. They seem like skilled fighters too. I thought as they started to debate what to do with me.

"I think we should just leave! I'm tired of being outside!" A man complained.

"It's sad her clothes are torn. They were pretty good. And I would appreciate it if we got back soon so I can meet up with Rosalya"

"I think we should just move on and I still need to find my notebook."

"I think you left on the dining table back home. I need to train still so leave the girl, Castiel. We all want to go back soon."

"No. I think I want to bring her back as prisoner. She seems interesting seeing how she came out faster than the other people even though she has injuries of her own. Plus she's actually glaring at me. Not many get away without punishment." the man named 'Castiel' smirked. So they want to catch me? Not good. I need to get away back to the café cause the little girl is screaming again.

"Fine, we'll get her so lets leave." The brown-haired man came closer to grab me when I grabbed his wrist and used his force against him and flipped him to the ground. The other guys were wide-eyed that their friend got flipped so I used this opportunity to run. They tried to attack me but I dodged and ran back to the café.

When I got there, the guys were no longer there behind me. Either they gave up or I out ran then. Anyways, turns out there was some soldiers tying them up and guarding them. There were about 10 and they didn't seem too strong like the other 5 I met. I saw the little girl tied up next to my mom while my mom calmed her down. Poor girl, she must be terrified. I thought up a quick plan to take out the guards and leave one conscious for questioning later and so I snuck up to one of the guards. I snuck up right behind him and pressed a pressure point to make him faint. One down 9 more to go.

After about 3 more the others noticed me and I ended up having to fight them. I was almost finished with the guards when the guys came back. Great. Just Great.

"Hey! That's the girl we saw!" "Oh my. Half the guards are unconscious." "Castiel was right, she is interesting. Amusing really." "And a pretty good fighter if you ask me." "Of course I was right. Man, I really want to take her with us now."

"Yeah well, you can't bet on taking me anywhere." I said finishing off the last guard. I could feel the stares coming from the people behind me who were already tied up. From the corner of my eye, I saw that my mom was worried and so was the little girl.

"Well then, Kentin I leave her to you. Don't beat her up too bad now. If all possible, just tie her up." Castiel said. And so the guy I flipped came at me again and was smart to avoid my flip again so I did a flip to get behind him and pushed him. He was caught by surprise and we started an all out battle. He was good I had to admit but it seemed like he started fighting not to long ago. I was quick to lock him in a position where he could not get up but another guy came and cuffed one of my wrists with a handcuff. wha?

"When fighting little missy, you need to know which people not to mess with and follow like a nice and loyal dog." He smirked.

"Well, too bad for you. I'm more of a cat than a dog. One that has lethal scratches." I glared at Castiel as the man overpowered me and cuffed both my hands together. What an awesome day I'm having. Really.


	3. Chapter 3

So, this is the third chapter for TCSP, hope you all like it! :D

owldistraction: Thank you very much! I hope this chap won't disappoint you!

* * *

I sat there as, hands cuffed behind my back, in front of the other people in the middle of the café. Everyone had crowded to the back of the café so I sat alone in the middle confronted by the 5 guys. Kentin was rubbing his arm where I had gripped his arm to hold in a lock.

"A cat huh? Well you obviously need a collar and a leash then. Leigh, when we get back, make sure she gets a collar." "Yes sir."

"What makes you think I'll be going with you and why would I wear such a thing."

"You will. I'm sure you will mind if I said I'll bring all these people back to our country and hold them prisoner or kill them all here right now. Though I'd like to cause as little casualties if possible. All we want is for that goody two shoes prince of yours to keep out of our country's business."

I was pissed. He would actually start a war for such a thing and even kill more people if need be?!

"For you to do such a thing." My voice was dripping with anger. I turned to look at the people behind me and tried to calm down so I would not do anything irrational. I saw the little girl leaning on my mom with my mom's chin on top of the girl's head, both worried and terrified. "I don't see why you would want me," I turned to look at Castiel, "but if you swear on your life that these people will remain unharmed and let them stay, I will go with you but no collar. I'm not a pet."

"Sure I can do that, but you will become my pet. You are in no condition to compromise, I-" He was suddenly interrupted by a soldier running up to him calling "Prince! Prince!" Wait. He's the prince?! I thought he was a special OPs person or something. So I'm going to be kidnapped by the prince of the opposing country... My day is not going to get any better, is it? Well, beats going to court and all that stuff if you get caught doing crimes, not that I have been caught by the police before.

The man walked right next to Castiel, or should I say the prince of Otarian. "What is it, geez."

"Prince, the carrier has been destroyed. The Sylvani Army just entered the island and attacked the carrier. We need to fall back. We don't have the capacity to take hostages anymore." The prince thought for a moment and hesitated before asking the black haired guy named Armin how many people they could take on the helicopters.

"One other person. That's it."

"Fine. That's good enough. I already decided we're taking this girl. The others we will leave alone. For now." He said staring at me.

"I said I'd go but now that the army is here you can't threat me anymore. The army will stop you that's for sure." I felt triumphant.

"It doesn't matter. I'll take you by force if it comes to this. Lysander pass me that med." Lysander passed him some bottle with some sort of liquid in it. Castiel poured it into his mouth and came over to me. I was puzzled. He forcefully grabbed my chin, tilting my head up, forcing my eyes to meet with his and crashed his lips on mine. I was wide-eyed and shocked as I gasped and accidentally opened my mouth, letting him pour the liquid down my throat. When he removed his lips from mine, I was choking on the liquid.

"What the heck was that liquid!? You didn't have to take my first kiss for that!" I was still coughing when I yelled.

"That was your first kiss?" He grinned, seeming very proud of himself. "Nothing dangerous. Just something to make to pass out." He turned to the other guys who seemed a bit shocked as I started to feel funny. This is a fast acting drug. Not good. I can't think anymore. "We'll take her back to the western villa. She can't escape from there. No worries, you'll be treated nicely," I was passing out fast and the last thing I heard was my mom screaming for me to stay awake and Castiel saying "Good night" and then my world turned black.

* * *

How was it? I do hope you all will review so I can make improvements to this story~ Anyways, please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone likes it!

A Candy Problem: Thank you! And that word... I have never been able to say it in my life... :l

Patty967: Thank you! I hope this chapter is to your liking as well!

* * *

"mmn." I slowly opened my eyes and shifted around.

"Oh? You're finally awake? I didn't think that drug could knock you out for the night."

I quickly woke up at the sound of an unknown voice and sat up. I took in my surroundings and realized I was not in my bed. Rather this isn't even my room! This place is way to extravagant! It looks like the places I stole from, those rich mansions with too much to hide. I looked at the source of the voice and it was Castiel sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. I remembered the earlier events that took place and my anger started to build again.

"Huh, the gown actually looks nice on a pet." Hah? I looked down and I shrieked. I was in a black silk nightgown with all my wounds from the glass bandaged. The gown was spaghetti straps with lace trimming, going down to about my upper knee. It was V-neck too.

"What the heck happened to my clothes? And tell me you did NOT undress me!"

"Relax," he put his arm on the top of the couch and brought his hand to his head propping it up. Truthfully he looked awesome like that, but no way am I going to admit that any time soon. "I got the maids to do that, but I chose the night-gown. Can't have you bleeding and sleeping, now can I? And as promised, I left the other people alone and got you a collar, kitty. Be thankful it's not an actual leather collar."

I brought my hand to my neck and I felt a necklace.(You know how Castiel has a necklace in episode 11? That one~ except the 2 necklaces are connected with one clasp and has a small metal plate on the bottom necklace, which has the Ortarian crest on it) I tried to find the clasp but failed to find it. Rather, there is no clasp on it at all!

"I thank you for dressing my wounds," I said politely and abruptly went harsh, "but get this thing off me!"

"No can do. That has an electronic lock. Only when I want to take it off you, it will come off."

I glared. "What do you want from me? I have nothing you could possible want, Prince." I said the last word with annoyance.

"At least you know your place, being in front of a prince of a wealthy country. I simply thought you were interesting and well, different from all the rest, so I decided to take you back with me to Otarian."

"So, in other words, you thought of me as a stray cat and just picked me up?"

He thought about it and spoke "I guess you could think of it like that. Anyways, let's hear your name. I didn't as you for your name yet and its only correct to ask for your name. Unless you want me to call you by another name" He grinned like a wolf ready to start eating.

"Aya, Aya Hiro." I spoke quickly. No way am I going to be called some stupid pet name. Especially since this guy obviously will not be nice with the names"

"Aya huh? That's a pretty nice name." I sat up at the compliment but instantly regretted it. 'Don't believe a word this guy says. He's an enemy.' I said to myself.

"So I'm sure you know you I am, but just to finish with introductions, I'm Castiel Knight, prince of Otarian and heir to the throne. Now that that's over with, get up. I chose you some clothes to wear. I need to introduce you to everybody else."

I didn't speak or move.

"Well? Get to it."

"You won't leave to let me dress?"

"No."

"And when will you let me go back?"

"Not too soon at least." He grinned hungrily at me.

* * *

To be honest, this story is inspired by a dream I had before and so, it became a story for MCL~ Please R&R! :D


	5. Chapter 5

So, this chapter was originally with chapter 4 but since I split it into 2 on MCL, I would split it here as well. That's why the previous chap and this one is a bit short... Enjoy!

* * *

"If you want me to change, LEAVE!" I threw a pillow at him.

"I need to make sure you don't go anywhere else and get lost. Just go to the bathroom and change." I looked around to find there were several doors. He walked over to one of the doors. "Come, I'll give you a quick tour. This is the walk-in-closet." I got up to stand near him as he opened door to show me and it contained a ton of outfits from ball gowns to everyday outfits like t-shirts and jeans. I stood in awe at the amount of outfits. "I got them all for you since you will be staying here from now on. And here is the bathroom." He bought all those for me? Even though he doesn't even know me. I was taken aback at how he bought so much just for a stranger. Wait, he probably only wants to dress me up, since I'm now his 'pet', to his liking.

Anyways, I peered into the bathroom which is pretty nice. And like the rest of the bedroom, it was big. Seriously, to me this is not a bedroom. This is a house! But of course, this prince is rich and all. "What about that door then?" I pointed at one door that did not make any sense to me. There was a bathroom and a closet, so what is that I wonder.

"That door leads to my room. " I stood there in shock yet again. Did I hear right? Did he just say that was HIS room?!

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! How am I supposed to get some privacy then?!" I already gave up wanting to run away as soon as I woke up in this room, but this is too much! After all, having a whole country after your tail is not good, especially when you're a thief in the first place. And if he can electronically keep this necklace on me as a collar, I'm sure he can put a tracker in it as well. But I am a girl for goodness sakes!

"You won't be needing any as my pet. Besides, this way I can get you easily. Now go along and get changed. I don't have all day. I purposely did all my stupid 'princely duties', meaning signing tons and tons of paper I'll have you know, last night so I can play with my new little kitten." He grinned. "I already hated those stupid repetitive tasks in the first place so you better be happy your master did so much just to make time to play with you."

On the inside, I was screaming 'I'm not your cat of my own free will!'


	6. Chapter 6

So without further ado~ Enjoy chap 6! (^o^)/

* * *

I reluctantly did as I was told and went to put on a shirt and knee length pair of pants and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later I came out wearing the purple t-shirt with the denim knee length pants. I also went to the closet to get a hoodie. Well, it's nice he lets me wear a hoodie and not some stupid skin-tight dresses. That I should be thankful for. Then I heard Castiel smirk.

"So even though there are expensive clothes, you would rather take hoodies. What a waste you are. Also, as a heads up, there will be a party tonight and you will be my date."

I looked at him with shock. "Say what?! Can't you take someone else who will match you, the prince, better? After all, I'm your 'pet', not a date AND I am of a 'lower middle class' and no where near royalty." I turned around and went to grab a pair of skateboard shoes I saw in a corner.

"That's no problem. They wouldn't dare judge. Not near me at the very least. People constantly flock me just to try to get me to look at them. They shower me with stupid praises just to get on my good side, so be happy I'm asking you. And you don't have a choice but to come with me. Got that? We leave at 6 tonight so you have 7 hours till then. Now that that's done with, we need to go eat lunch with the others. I'll introduce them to you though you already seen them before." He grinned knowing he won the argument of going to the party. I never like parties or socializing. This will definitely make me tired by the end of it.

So, I went with Castiel through extravagant hallways until we reached the stairs that led to the main floor. Man, this place is huge. One of the biggest of the places I've been. And that was for stealing. We went down the stairs and went into a dining room. I was shocked. The dining room looked like it could fit 100 people just for sitting to eat. The whole room was filled with expensive decorations and large glass windows that faced a garden. There was even a balcony at the middle window. At the end of the table, I saw 6 people. They were the ones who were with Castiel when I confronted them, another person with their back to me and a blue haired guy.

"Castiel! Why did you finish your work so fast? You take like 3 days just to finish a days work before." The blue haired man said. "Oh, so you wanted to hang with her!" He walked over and introduced himself. "Hi! I'm Alexy, and that is my twin brother Armin." He pointed at the black haired man from yesterday. "I'm in charge of clothes with Leigh."

"I'm Leigh, the private designer for the prince."

A man walked in front of me, kneeled before me, taking my hand and kissed it like a gentleman. Oh my did he resemble a knight when he did that. "I am Lysander." He said, getting up. "Best friend to Prince Castiel and younger brother of Leigh."

I noticed the guy named Kentin and walked up to where he sat eating chocolate chip cookies. "Kentin, right? I'm sorry if I hurt you badly yesterday."

"Huh? oh, it's fine. Anyways, how do you know my name? I didn't introduce myself yet." He said taking a bite out of another cookie. Even though he said he didn't mind, its obvious that the minded me beating him.

"You all said each other's names yesterday, so I took note of it, just in case." They all looked at me and started to get suspicious as to why I would do that. I am a thief so taking note on who's who and special traits specific to them are something I do naturally. But I can't let them know I'm a thief. I might be put in prison then. No way is this cat is going to prison.

"If you know us all, let's see if you know who this guy is. He wasn't with us when we went to your town. I bet you can't figure that." Castiel smirked thinking he won. I glared. 'Challenge Accepted' I thought.

"Very well. May I ask you, sir, to face me now. You didn't even turn around when Castiel entered." It should have been a rule that you acknowledge the royalty in the room.

He didn't speak for what seemed like a minute before turning slowly and saying, "Aya". The man had short black hair, and blue eyes like mine. He was looking at me with longing, regret and relief. I instantly recognized him.

"Jun."

* * *

So after about 7 years she finally sees her big brother again! Yay! Anyways, I'm done this chap and im hungry and sleepy again. Probably since its 1 and I didn't eat since 4-ish 5... And I'm sorry. I lied. I will probably add a few more minor characters along the way but they won't play a major role. I hope...


	7. Chapter 7

Here is a bit longer of a chappy! Enjoys~

* * *

"Jun."

"Aya, I hope you will forgive me for leaving you." His eyes were full of regret and sadness. "I knew I shouldn't have left you but-"

I cut him off. "Why are you here? I was looking all over for you. Even when I finished my work on the mainland, I would check. Do you know how much I looked for you? Do you know how much I missed you?!" I was starting to break down. I was filled with emotions of relief, happiness and anger that he did not visit me once when he left. I was tearing up and placed my hands on my face. He quickly reacted just like he did, when we were small, when I cried. He swiftly hugged me into his chest, placing a hand on my head and petted me. It calmed me down as I clutched his shirt like a 9 year old again.

"I'm here now aren't I? I missed you too Aya." We were quickly interrupted by a hand on Jun's left shoulder that was gripping tightly. We instantly looked at the person and it was Castiel.

"Hey. You know what I told you right Jun?" He was death glaring at my brother. I immediately got into a defense/attack position that would remain unnoticed until the strike but Jun held me even closer, telling me to remain calm. You can't blame me for going defensive. Both of us were trained to fight after all. But Jun held me flush against his chest and somehow making Castiel even angrier.

Jun removed his right hand from my waist and turned around gripping Castiel's right hand, releasing me from his hug. "Listen, I know what you said. But you should leave her alone. I worry about her."

"What?! You dare tell me what I can't do? What the **** is your relationship?! Lovers?!" He was pissed. I could tell. It was as if he was being threatened or something. More like what he found precious was being threatened to be taken away from him.

Jun sighed. "Calm down will you? I understand what you said but I can't not worry. She is my baby sis after all and I was separated from her for 9 years." He let go of Castiel's hand. Castiel immediately loosened up and his expression turned from hostile to relief? Why would he feel relieved I wondered. I cast that thought aside thinking it was not important.

"Jun, I believe we have some catching up to do. But seeing as now I'm a 'pet'" I took a quick look, glaring at Castiel and saying the word 'pet' with hatred, "I don't think I get much freedom as I used to as a 'stray cat' that roamed around as I liked." As I said that I remembered I had a client that wanted to meet up today originally. Dang. I wonder if they have my bag at the very least. Doubt it though. "By the way, I don't suppose you have my possessions from when you kidnapped me? I have some things I would have liked to use during my stay, if possible."

"Hm?" Armin perked up then looked back to his game. He was playing on the newest model. "I think we took that with us. I tried to check out your computer but man, do you have a good security system. Alexy! Mind passing her bag from under the desk?" He still continued to play as Alexy handed me my bag with a smile. Of course you couldn't get in. I have important information on clients and targets. I personally made up a whole new security system for it. I pouted mentally.

"Thank goodness my stuff did not break. Huh? Did you take my switchblade?" I looked through my bag and the only thing missing was the switchblade. Phone. check. Laptop. check. Headphones. check. Cables. check. Hand-held scanner. check. Earpiece. check. All that was missing really was the switchblade.

"Aw come on sis, do you seriously need a switchblade? Both you and I know you don't even need a weapon to make a person go to the emergency room." Jun joked.

"Jun. You know there are things a fist cannot do in the face of danger. Would you have really felt threatened if I held up a fist at you, an attacker that doesn't know me? Besides, that switchblade was a gift from dad after _that _happened. You know that." I felt sad whenever I talked about _that_. I know many others had it rougher than me but I was 8. I was forced to see the world for what it really was. Not the rainbow wonderland where everything gets fixed like it never happened.

Jun felt upset when I mentioned _that_. Even now, I guess he still felt guilty. "Yeah, I know." He patted me on the head. "Here, I'll get the maid to bring your lunch. Hang tight, okay?"

"Yeah." I still was feeling a bit down but cheered up. "Oh yeah, Castiel, do I need to prepare anything for tonight's party?" I wanted everyone to leave that topic. I mean, the atmosphere went weird.

"Not really, no. Wait. If you are from a lower class you shouldn't know how to dance." Castiel scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

"If its just the waltz and easy ones, I can do that." I said as I got my cellphone to check for any calls or texts.

Castiel raised up an eyebrow. "Really? Okay then, let's practice first before you embarrass me during the party. Come on." I scowled but did as I was told. Lysander went to put on the music as Jun walked in with the maid pushing a cart with our plates of food. "Let's do a quick dance then eat." I was eying that food like a hungry cat with a fish in front of my nose. But it was almost as if he pulled my leash not letting me get even a step close to a full tummy.

We got into position and did a quick bow and danced. We danced as if we were dance partners for a long time, making everyone in the room stand in surprise or awe. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jun standing there with his jaw open wide. I couldn't help but giggle then went back to concentrate on the dance. When we were done our dance, the maids had our plates set and we sat down to eat while I was bombarded with questions and Jun shaking me from behind the chair.

Jun was very surprised his baby sis could dance without stepping on toes. I could tell. "Since when could you dance like that and NOT step on toes. SINCE WHEN!"

"Let the lady speak Jun. Rather, let her eat. You danced marvelous Aya." I smiled at Lysander.

"Yeah, but she used to stomp on my toes when I tried to teach her how to dance you know!"

I stuck out my tongue at Jun and laughed through the lunch.

* * *

so that's that. I hope I can get the party in next cha but we'll see. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I didn't get to the party. :( But I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys~

* * *

I was walking back to my room with a maid following behind me. I got a tour of the villa I would be staying at for who knows how long and now I need to prepare for the party. After the tour and everything, its 2 hours before the party starts and we need to get there a bit early. And did I mention I hated these gatherings of rich people? I guess not. I have been to a couple parties and I hated how the people acted. I had to even act and everything, like I was a high-class lady. It just isn't me and tires me out.

I got to my room and went to the walk in closet and saw there was a new dress there. It was a black sleeveless dress that was V neck as well. It had a red bow on the left side. It cam down just above my knees. It was amazingly well done. Must have cost a ton too.

"The prince had asked me to place this dress in your closet and ask you to wear this dress to the party. It must be nice, to have a prince prepare all this for you and to top that off he's Castiel! He never does such a thing!" She started to fangirl on me as I touched the dress.

"Yeah, its weird for him to do such a thing. Now if only I wasn't a pet then I would think he was nice. Okay then, I'll put this on after I take a quick shower." I dismissed her after so I could be alone. I took a shower and my gosh, even the shampoo and conditioner was top of the line. 'As expected from a prince' I thought.

I wore a robe and dried my hair and proceeded to the vanity where there was a hair dryer I could use. As I came out, I saw the maid I dismissed waiting to dry my hair. She insisted on drying my hair so I let her.

"My gosh, your hair is so pretty and soft! I feels silky too! What conditioner did you use before?"

"Nothing special. Apparently my mom has fine hair and so it was passed onto me and Jun. Genetics I guess." Then I realized I ought to know more about my 'owner' if I were to go to the party. "Um, exactly what type of prince is he?" I shouldn't rely on what she says too much, but she is easy to get information out of so why not?

"Hm? Oh, he's rather rebellious if you ask me. He barely finishes his duties and leaves it for the other guys to do. He gives some to Jun. That's why everyone was so surprised he finished all his work just to make time for you. Truth be told, he could have not done the work and just spend the day with you but I think he didn't want any interruptions? I don't know. When he was younger, his parents, the king and queen, didn't really pay much attention to him. Probably that's why he's so rebellious now." She went on and on about what she thought about Castiel and soon she was done with my hair.

I put on the dress and did a small twirl in front of the mirror. It fit me like a second skin; I was surprised. I think Leigh and Alexy must have done this but for them to be able to make it so that it fit me perfectly was amazing. Then never measured me or anything either. They even made it so that it brought out my curves. The maid was jumping with glee and did some light make up for me. I put my hair up leaving some at the sides. My right side had longer hair and my left had shorter hair. That way it sort of cupped my face and my face build was more for a one long one short type of bangs on the side.

I took out the shoes and placed them on. I looked at the time and I had a half an hour before we had to leave. Suddenly the door swung open shocking the maid as I casually looked at the intruder. Of course it was Castiel.

"Good. Looks like you're ready." he studied me from head to toe. He was wearing a tux that had a red tie to match with the red and black of my dress. "You like the dress?"

"Its really nice. I have to guess Leigh and Alexy did this?" He nodded his head.

"I have to praise them for the dress. Hm, there seems to be something missing." He took out a box from his pocket. "Here, turn and face the mirror." I did as I was told and faced the mirror. It was true something seemed missing. I was looking for an accessory to go with the dress but I didn't find anything that went well with it. Besides, I can't really put anything on with the collar he put on me. He walked behind me and his arms went over my shoulders. I then felt a cool metal chain on my skin. It was a diamond in the shape of a heart. It was plain and didn't look like much besides the fact that it was a diamond. But when you put it with the dress, it unexpectedly stood out from the dress. Maybe because of the clarity or the fact it was plain compared to the dress. He clasped it on and put his hands on my shoulders. He shifted his head to the side so I could see him even though he was still behind me. "There we go. That's better. You need to look fit for the date of the Prince of Ortona. Oh and," He turned me around and somehow took off the collar. I don't get it. He sort of touched the collar at the clasp and the crest and it came off. I need to figure this thing out if I want to get away cleanly, or I have to wait until he gets tired of me. "Good. I'll take this off for now and when we get back from the party, I'm putting this back on you."

"I get it." I brought my hand to the necklace. It was beautiful. It was plain but stood out. It was well crafted too. I turned around to get a full view of the necklace with the dress. It made me smile softly. A genuine smile. "Thanks. It's beautiful. I'll return this to you when we get back as well."

"Nah. Keep it. It's my present to you for coming to the party with me." He seemed to have a tinge of blush on his ears or maybe it was just me. The maid was fangirling again after seeing the prince put the necklace on me. I mentally shook my head at her over reaction but who am I to judge.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you."

* * *

:/ I don't think that came out the way I wanted... But I hope it is still good. :) R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Da Dara DAA! Chapter 9 is here! Enjoy! :3

* * *

We met up with everyone and went in a the family limousine. We were in a black bulletproof limo and the guys were talking as I looked at the others. Everyone was dressed up for the party and my goodness did they look hot. Leigh brought a girl named Rosa, who was very nice and was very beautiful in the dress Leigh made. She was his girlfriend too. Rosa was the only other girl in the limo so I ended up chatting with her. At least until she got all lovey-dovey on Leigh and all. Castiel and the others were still talking about something I wasn't really interested on and looked out the window. The city was really nice. It was modern and different from my island hometown. Then when we rounded the corner, a person caught my eye. I couldn't see very clearly but that person seemed familiar. Where have I seen him before? I was lost in thought when Castiel yelled my name, snapping me out of my thoughts to turn to him who was sitting next to me.

"Aya!"

"What?"

"I asked you what do you think?"

"Can you repeat what you were talking about? I wasn't paying attention."

Castiel sighed "Of course a middle class person living in a low class town wouldn't pay attention." I glared at him. First of all, how did he know I was middle when I showed I was low class... I hid the fact we had enough money to be middle but because I was a thief. I mean, the question where we got all the money would be risen so I hid it all in another bank account. All but some in my mom's account. he noticed my glare and said "We did a little background check on you. I'm surprised how your mom is only a worker in a grocery store yet you have more money than other people."

"I have a side job."

"Really? they didn't find anything on that." He looked at Armin as he continued his game.

Armin answered without looking up at Castiel. "Hey, there is only so much you can check on a person who doesn't even live in this country."

"Whatever. Anyways, I was saying we should go out to tour the city tomorrow. What do you think?"

I looked at him in disbelief. He actually asked me for my opinion? "You kidnapped me, remember? I don't really have a say but I don't mind. There is something I would like to buy anyways."

"Good. We're here." The driver got out of his seat to open the limo door for us as everyone got out first and onto a red carpet. It was like they were celebrities with the amount of camera flashes from paparazzi and press. Castiel told me to go out last after him. I nodded and did so. He got out after everyone. As people were taking pictures of the prince, I was almost out of the car when Castiel held a hand out to me to help me get out of the car. I looked at him then his hand and back at him. he moved his hand a little more as a gesture to take his hand. I was halfway out of the car and still sitting as people took pictures at the scene of the prince holding his hand out to an anonymous girl.

I took his hand, placing my right hand in his left as I got out of the car. He held my hand tightly and we walked on the red carpet while being barraged with flashes from cameras. I didn't have to hide from the cameras because I took caution on meeting with my clients and not being seen stealing and all. My clients didn't even know my name. They referred to me as 'Kuroneko', as that was my thief name and they didn't really care to take my real name because they just wanted the job to be done.

In any case, I wanted to pull my hand away so that it doesn't get the press riled up for a scoop on the prince's date, but Castiel tightened his grip so I couldn't get my hand out. He still held my hand like a noble would and I couldn't really yank my hand out otherwise the people would think I was rude so I just smiled at some of the cameras and proceeded walking looking forward like Castiel did.

We got to the party and he finally let go of my hand saying I was free to do as I pleased but only if I danced with him once or twice. He also said to save the last dance for him and to not to dance with to many guys. I wonder why I would have to save the last dance for that guy but I nodded and went to eat some food. That is until some guy came over to flirt.

"Hey! You alone?"

"Not really. I have a date with me." I said as I drank some fruit punch. I drank champagne before but decided not to since I wasn't acting as a 18 year old today. I didn't even look at the guy as I surveyed the party taking note of the people. He looked at me from head to toe, making me uncomfortable.

"Who cares! Anyways, I'm Tomas Danforth. Your name, cutie?" I stared at him. Cutie? Like, really? I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Aya Hiro. Shouldn't you be with your date over there?" I nudged my head in a direction. There was a girl who was a few years older than me looking at us. Mainly at him and shooting daggers at me. Sigh. I'm not the one flirting here.

"Nah, its okays." Then a song started and he asked, "Care for a dance?" He held out a hand.

"Very well. Leave me alone after that and go for another girl. Better yet go back to your date." I said as I took his hand.

"I'll see about that after our dance." he looked at me hungrily as I stayed calm without much emotion but annoyance.

We took our positions and danced. He wasn't bad but Castiel was better. I felt someone stare at me from behind so as we danced we moved around letting me find who was staring out of the corner of my eye. It was Castiel who seemed a bit mad. I got puzzled. Why is he mad? He started glaring at Tomas who stayed oblivious to Castiel's glare. Lysander, Jun and Leigh were dancing as Castiel was surrounded by girls hoping to get a dance with him.

The dance finished and throughout the whole dance I felt uncomfortable with Castiel staring at me. I curtsied as he bowed and I was about to take my leave until Tomas grabbed my wrist turning me back to face him. Geez this guy is annoying. I was about to tell him to let go until an arm grabbed me from behind, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, as the force made me take a step back. I was brought into the chest of the mystery man and this act surprised me. I still had my eyes looking at Tomas as I saw his eyes go wide. I turned my head up to look at the guy who held me. My eyes went wide. Castiel!? Why is he here?

"I believe it's my turn to dance with the lady." he said with a glare. Tomas flinched at the direct glare from the prince, letting my wrist go and put his hands up in surrender to the prince.

"Yeah, sure." Then he swiftly left.

"Thanks." I said to Castiel as I looked down. I don't know why I looked down, but I did. Shy maybe? I don't really know.

I heard Castiel smirk as he let me go. I didn't realize but when he held me in his chest, he held me tight. Almost possessive, actually, telling Tomas to 'back off' or 'she's mine'. That's what I thought as I turned around to meet his eyes. People were murmuring about how the prince hugged me from behind. "Well then, you owe me a dance." He got down on one knee and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" I blushed. He over did it with going down on one knee just for a dance. I heard the people around us say "Ohh!" or "Why does SHE get to dance with the prince!?" I got even more red as I took his hand.

"I'd love to, Prince Castiel." He got up and we got into position for the dance. Once the music started, we danced in sync and many people stared at us in either awe or jealousy. Jealousy mainly from the girls who shot daggers at me. Everyone was amazed at our dance and somewhere in the middle, Castiel stared at me. I saw him staring and looked at him only realizing I was soon caught in his eyes. I felt like a rabbit caught in the snake's stare. Time passed by slowly as we were caught in each other's eyes until the dance ended. I blushed again and removed myself from his arms. He gave a small frown and we bowed/curtsied and thanked each other for the dance. Castiel walked me off the dance floor after that and brought me over to the guys who finished their dances. All but Armin who didn't dance saying his date was his video game. He was forced to attend by his brother and Jun.

We met up with the guys when I noticed my brother had a worried expression on his face. I rasied an eyebrow when Jun told Castiel something in his ear.

Castiel wide-eyed. "What do you mean they couldn't find it! It should be in his room!"

But it's true! I just got a call from them saying they couldn't find the USB with the files in it! They say he might have it with him since he's going to give it to them after the party."

I was listening to the conversation as everyone got worried and anxious. I got curious as to what they were talking about and asked, "May I know exactly what you guys are talking about?"

They looked at each other and then when Castiel nodded, Jun turned to me and explained the situation. "There is a man named Daniel Royce. He actually stole some confidential documents and gave some to a gang. We want to catch him before he does again but we can't find any evidence besides what on the USB he has. We sent people to his house to search during this party since he is here but it seems that he has it on him. We were going to get the USB, and arrest him when he meets the gang, but now we don't want to risk the USB going to the gang and we can't arrest him to search just like that. He is a government official after all."

"Who is the guy?"

Alexy pointed at a guy who was a middle-aged man. "That's the guy." He sort of looked like a pedo if you ask me. He was asking women way younger than him, not that there was a problem or anything. I grinned. He was an easy target because of that though.

They noticed my grin and cocked their heads to the side, puzzled as to why I grinned.

"Leave it to me."

* * *

How you like it? Is that considered a cliffhanger? I don't really know... Anyways, please R&R! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Again. I went overboard... Enjoy! and remember! R&R! I'll love you for it! :D I know I love **Patty967**! Thanks for the many reviews Patty! TD

* * *

"Leave it to me." I grinned. Piece of cake.

"Hah? How can I leave such a delicate matter, that concerns the whole country and _you_ who aren't even a citizen of this country, at least not yet, to a 'peasant' like you." I shifted my gaze from my newfound prey to my newfound client. I smiled.

"It never hurts to try! You are out of options in any case." I am after all a thief in the first place. I grinned at the thought as Castiel and the others thought it through. Just when I was going to say more, Castiel interrupted me.

"Fine. You better prove you are worthy to be the prince's pet!" Castiel had a fist up trying to threaten me. Of course, I wasn't intimidated. I had my mind on what I should do to get the USB. Jun looked at me worryingly.

"Aya, you should know that he does have, how should I say this, some underground organizations behind him so if you get found out, you might get sought after."

"I am fully aware of this danger." I gave a soft smile to reassure Jun. He smiled back.

"I don't want to lose my sister again after being reunited."

"No worries Jun! I'm not going to lose! Not yet. And so far I've been doing fine!" I turned to face my prey. "Though, what do I get out of this." I turned to Castiel. "I'm not a 'citizen' yet, now am I? I doubt other people would be doing such a thing either, knowing there's _those people _behind the guy. My services come with a price."

"Hm. What do you want? I can give you anything." I opened my mouth to speak when "Besides bringing you back." I immediately closed my mouth to from a pout.

I thought about any other thing I wanted at the moment besides freedom and I came up with nothing. sigh. "Well, I can't think of anything right now, so just say you owe me one then."

"Fine."

I smiled a smile I generally used when I finished a deal. "Well then, Request accepted." I turned back to my prey and carried forward, leaving everyone shocked or questioning and a slightly sad Castiel. I ignored them and concentrated on the task at hand.

I took a glass of punch and walked over to his area. I felt everyone watching me but I ignored all that. I stood at one of the tables that allowed the guests to stand and talk to one another. I watched him for a moment before taking one of my earrings off. It wasn't a really expensive set of earrings but it didn't matter for what I was about to do. I put it in my right hand, hiding it from view as I walked over with my glass in my left hand. As I walked by Daniel, I purposely bumped him on the shoulder, and flicked my earring to a direction.

"Oh my, sorry young lady."

"Oh no, I'm sorry as well." I reached up to feel my ear. "Oh! Were did my earring go!?" I looked around frantically.

"It may have came off when we bumped each other. Here I'll help you look." As I was looking frantic to find my "lost" earring, I felt a wolfish aura and a 'crawl-up-your-spine' gaze from Daniel. I mentally grinned. Well that didn't take much for him to notice.

We looked around and Daniel found it for me. "Here it is!" I turned around and looked at his outstretched hand with the earring in it.

"Oh thank you!" I quickly put it back on. "I believe it was Mr. Royce? Thank you very much for finding my earring." I gave a smile.

"No problem, young lady. What was your name may I ask? I have never seen you on any of these parties before." He was acting like a kind man. Not that I would believe he was.

"My name is Aya Hiro. I'm here to accompany someone as their date for today."

Well, I'm sure he would be very happy to have a beautiful girl like you as a date. I hope he wouldn't mind if I had a dance with you, now would he?"

"Oh no! I'm sure he wouldn't mind!" He held out a hand to me and I took it.

We walked onto the dance floor and started to dance. I saw that everyone was worried about me and Castiel was gazing at me, hard. I felt like he wanted to drill a hole through me or something with that gaze of his. I gave smile at them to show I was okay. It looked like I was simply smiling because of the dance, but I was actually smiling at everyone. Though it didn't look like they believed me. I looked down a bit, making it look like I was a bit unsure of how to dance, to see if I saw a bulge in his pockets where the USB was located. And lo and behold, it was in his right tux pocket. Lucky! I thought until I felt his hand go down my back heading for my butt. I twitched my eye in disgust.

Thank goodness the part we were at had a spin so his hand let go. I mentally sigh of relief but his hand ended up on my butt after and I winced. I felt Castiel and Jun react to this and the others had to hold them back. I prayed that they didn't do anything otherwise this wouldn't work anymore. The prize was right in front of me!

The song ended soon after the spin so I didn't end up snapping and kicking him in the ehem. Let's just say he would be on the ground. In pain. When we moved back to thank for the dance, I swiftly dipped my hand into the pocket and took the USB without him noticing and held it in my hand in a way so that it's out of sight. I did my curtsy, thanked him and turned around. shot my hand up to my chest, hiding the USB in my chest. I usually put smaller items I retrieve into my pockets but seeing I was at a party, I had no choice my to put it in my chest. I just put it hidden from view when I felt a tug on my arm.

"Wait, Ms. Hiro. Would you like to come with me to my manor after the party?" He pulled me in, turning me to face him and placed a hand on my waist. I cringed in disgust. He was grinning at me like a wolf again. Like seriously. **I** am the one hunting today. Not you. I already got what I came for so get lost. I was screaming in my head but put on a calm, gentle smile.

"I will have to decline that offer. I have to return home with my date tonight."

"Aw, c'mon. Just say something came up!" Ew. Who would want to hang with you anyways. I thought. I am so close to slamming you on the floor. Get your hands off me!

"I-"

A hand reached out to grab Daniel's shoulder. "Get your filthy hands off **MY** girl!"

Without looking, Daniel said, "How dare you talk to me like tha-" He stopped his sentence when he saw Castiel standing behind him. "Prince!"

"Prince Castiel!" I broke free from Daniel's grip and ran to his side only to have Castiel wrap an arm around my waist in a possessive manner.

"Aya, I have been looking for you for a while now. To think you went off to dance with another person." Thank goodness he is acting, or is he? His tone is rather mad and threatening.

"I was only dancing."

"Um, I will be taking my leave now. Farewell, Prince, Aya." He ran away quickly with his tail between his legs seeing Castiel and his aura of authority and how threatening he was. I giggled slightly.

"Aya! How could you just let him touch you like that!" He was pissed. What for? I did my job.

"When you catch him, let me kick his butt first, please. I was boiling under the surface."

Castiel sighed. "Let's go back now." Castiel held my hand as we walked back. I took out the USB and smiled at a job well done. Everyone was happy but still upset at how I had to let him touch me a bit. Castiel, however, was fuming. Jun raced to call for the police to get ready for the catch. I looked at Castiel and looked at the time.

"Castiel?" Castiel looked up from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Well, you said to leave the last dance for you. The next one is the last one." Castiel looked at the time.

"Ah." Then the song ended and an organizer for the party announced the last dance. It was a slow dance. "Well then, May I have this dance?" Castiel held out a hand to me again. I smiled and gladly took it. We walked onto the dance floor where the pairs took their positions and got ready. I felt a small tug from Castiel holding me even closer to the point of my chest almost touching his. I felt a small blush creep up my cheeks. I looked up at this sudden act and found Castiel with a slight tint of a blush on his cheeks again. He looked down at me with sadness and joy. I don't get it. Why does he feel sad. He wasn't the one touched. His request was fulfilled. I casted the thought aside to concentrate on Castiel and the dance.

He held me close. Almost as if to dare anyone to even step close and take me away. He stared at me as I stared at him. The music started and again, our eyes were locked as we danced. Time moved slowly as I could only seem to concentrate on Castiel. I couldn't even think of what was happening around me. It all became a blur. We danced as one and read one another's movements, catching other's attention yet again. Most likely because it was the prince. We danced and danced, not caring about the outside world beyond the bubble we made while dancing. We never broke our eye contact. Not until the end when we ended the dance. Only then did we look away.

When Castiel walked me off, I heard a statement that caught my attention. "Oh my god! That was the Prince! He never dance the last dance with anyone before!" Eh? Why did he dance with me for the last dance then? Because I was from Sylvani? I couldn't think of another difference that would cause him to save the last dance for me.

We stood outside with the police cars as Daniel Royce was being walked out of the party hall. We all walked over to Daniel as I smiled again and I punched him in the gut. He fell onto the floor, crunching in pain.

"That is what you get for touching me. Thanks for the USB though!" His eyes widened.

"What the- You *****! You tricked me!" He started to get up but fell back down in pain. The officers had to help him up to get into the car. Armin and Alexy were laughing at how he got hit by a girl while Jun and Castiel looked at me feeling proud. I felt proud as well.

"You owe me one now Castiel." I said turning my head to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's head back now." And so, with that done, we headed back to the mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

:/ Idunno if you guys will like it seeing how OC I made Castiel again... but I hope you enjoy! Please R&R so I can make this better! :)

* * *

Sigh. I was eating breakfast in the dining hall as Jun and the others were chatting. I poked at my eggs as I thought about what happened yesterday after the party. We caught Daniel Royce and put him behind bars for not only stealing confidential information, but also for harassing girls within the area. Seems like I will be going to court again. I sighed.

"Aya." I looked up at Jun who smiled sadly.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You have been spacing out since the party."

"I'm fine." I turned back to my food only to be lurched forward by Alexy who went to hug me from behind.

"You'll be fine! It's just court!" I frowned and got up, pushing my chair and Alexy back, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Castiel just stared as I walked out.

"Wait, Aya!" I heard Jun call for me but I just walked out. I just didn't want to talk about court and all that. I heard footsteps behind me and the person grabbed my arm halting me. I felt a little upset and sad and wanted everyone to leave me alone. It was Castiel who stopped me.

"Aya." He turned me around to face him but I looked to the ground. He was still holding my arm as I looked down.

"Let me go." We stayed silent for a moment and then Castiel sighed.

"I understand if you feel upset about going to court, but its only court."

I stayed silent before saying, "I know its just court but I would appreciate it if everyone didn't talk so much about it." I looked directly into his eyes and his eyes widened in shock. I don't know what he say in my eyes but he was surprised.

"What do you have against court?!" He was irritated by my mood. I looked into his eyes and my eyes softened from their hard gaze.

~flashback~

"Aya, can you point to the one who did this?" The judge asked and I pointed.

"That's the guy." I said not thinking much about it.

"Thank you, Now can you tell me what he did?" The lawyer asked.

"Well,"

~end of flashback~

"I don't have anything against court. It's the people being prosecuted I hate. They don't understand what they did and what it caused. I don't mind the idea of going to court to bring justice to them, but I don't want to go to court for a second time for something like this." Sitting in the witness box for a second time. I cracked a sad smile. "I would make an exception to being the one prosecuted though, since I will be forced to either way." Castiel had his eyes wide again and I took the opportunity to free my arm from his hand. I started walking up the stairs and after a few steps, Castiel snapped out of his thoughts and called me.

"Wait, Aya!" He called me from the bottom of the steps.

"Ah yes, I think you should keep a distance from me, prince." He flinched at the sudden coldness in my voice. Mainly at the words 'prince' since I said the word with emphasis. "It might tarnish your reputation as prince to hang out with a 'peasant'. There really should be a line for what the master knows about the pet. Considering pets don't talk about their past. Rather, they don't speak. at. all." I gave a smile that turned out colder than I wanted. "Good day, prince."

Suddenly, I felt Castiel chest on my back and his arms bringing me into his chest. He hugged me tighter. "I get the fact that you don't like going to court and I bet everyone doesn't want to go to court but please don't say for me to distance myself from you. Please." His voice was pleading and sad. "I don't know why but when you say that, it hurts. There isn't anything that can judge me as prince. So stay with me. Don't tell me to distance myself from you." The hand I had on the railing, dropped to my side. When I feel his warmth radiating to my back, warming me as he held me close, just makes me want to cry. I felt sad and insecure. I held back my tears as I spoke.

"Okay. Now can you let me go?" I simply didn't deserve the prince's hug. I am a thief! I need to remember that! He hesitated and held me tighter before sighing and letting me go reluctantly. Suddenly, Armin ran to the prince and me that were on the stairs. He spoke from the bottom of the stairs.

"Castiel! Nathaniel is on video call! Get into the room now!" Castiel ran down the stairs and ran to go into the office. Wasn't Nathaniel the prince of Sylvani? I slowly walked down the steps to the office.

I was a few steps away from the office when I heard my name.

I know you have Aya! Return her back to Sylvani! Return her back to me!" I heard the familiar voice shout.

"Hmph. No thanks. I wasn't planning to return her soon in the first place. Especially not now that I know she has some value to you." Well that's no surprise Castiel wouldn't let me go so soon.

"I get it! Just return her and I'll call off the war! I won't mess with your country's business anymore! In the first place it was only to make sure you can run things smoothly. I don't get why you would declare war for that! I won't care for that anymore, just return her to me!"

"You would actually go so far? What has gotten into you? In any case, I won't let her go. She's mine." Then it hit me, that person's voice sounded like John, the student who sat next to me in most of my classes. I walked in slowly as they argued. I looked at the screen and it was John, or actually the prince of Sylvani. Then as I stared at the prince, Nathaniel looked at me and his eyes went wide.

"So, I guess I should just call you, Prince Nathaniel now, shouldn't I 'John'?" My eyes were cold and my voice was freezing. Alexy gave a shudder at my cold aura. I walked up next to Castiel and did a formal Sylvani bow with my hand to my heart. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Nathaniel, heir to the throne of Sylvani. I apologize for my rudeness from before. I was impolite to speak to the Prince in in informal manner." Nathaniel frowned sadly. I straightened myself and Castiel asked me where I knew him and why I called him John. "Because he introduce himself to my class as 'John Elliot'. To think he lied to me for this whole time I was friends with him." I turned back to Nathaniel who opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Again, I was rude. But while I'm speaking to the prince, I wish to ask for a reason why you would want to lie. Had you said something, and on a day I wasn't as upset, I might have forgiven you."

Nathaniel opened his mouth to speak but closed it again to think of what to say. "Because I fell in love with you." Everyone wide-eyed. I wasn't expecting that. "I was supposed to go around to different schools each month to experience what it's like for a regular citizen and not a prince, until I met you. I fell in love with your smile. I wanted to protect that. I didn't want to go to another school anymore. I just wanted you by my side. I also knew about your part-time job." I wide eyed. "I helped you a couple times but it seems you were fine without it. I want to thank you for getting all that stuff back to its proper owner even if its by those means." He smiled softly. " I don't care if you do that, but I want you by my side. I love you and return to me. Please." His eyes were pleading. it was my first time hearing him confess to me. I couldn't help but blush at his words. Castiel saw this and immediately got mad. He walked in front of me.

"Castiel?" His eyes were filled with flames of determination and anger.

"Well, you aren't getting her back. That's for sure."


	12. Chapter 12

So chappy 12 is here! Please R&R!

* * *

Castiel? Why are you so mad? Is it because Nathaniel wants to take something of yours? Not that I am in the first place.

"Why?! I said I'd call off the war! I said I wouldn't mess with your country! Why won't you return her to me?!"

"Cause, I don't want to." Castiel glared at the desperate Prince of Sylvani. Then Nathaniel noticed the necklace around my neck and wide-eyed at the crest on it.

"Aya! Why would you wear the crest of Ortarian when they killed so many of our people!" I glared. How dare he say that. Its not like I want to in the first place!

"I am currently a pet. But as to the people who died by the hands of the Ortarian people, many Ortarians have died by our hands, have they not?"

"I cannot argue that, but-"

"Enough. I had enough of your selfishness! Both of you! Nathaniel, if you ever want to see me ever again when I return, you will do as I say and call off this stupid war!" Nathaniel was shocked and Castiel smirked thinking he won. "Castiel!" He flinched. "You will call off this war as well. There will be no winners. There were none to begin with." I turned to leave.

"But-"

"No buts!" I looked back and stared right through his eyes. "Very well. You can count this as the favor you owe me then." I turned to leave again as I heard Nathaniel yell my name. I didn't turn around but I knew what the other's expressions were. Shock. I mean I did sort of shut them down.

3 days later, the official cease fire was announced and the soldiers returned to their homes the following day.

* * *

Nathaniel had contacted Castiel again and I was asked to go down to the video room to speak with them. I was walking down the stairs when Jun and Kentin stopped me.

"Sis. Be weary of Castiel. He has been in a bad mood after the day you asked or should I say commanded them to call off the war."

"Yeah. He was especially mad at the fact that you didn't go out to town with him as you guys arranged." Kentin joked.

"Okay then." I walked past them as they looked at each other a little sad. I had been distancing myself from the others recently. One reason was my court appearance was today at noon. I was obviously not looking forward to court. No one ever does.

I walked in and Castiel and Nathaniel turned their attention to me as I walked in front of the TV screen where Nathaniel was shown. I bowed to Nathaniel and Castiel. "Good day Prince Nathaniel, Prince Castiel. What have you called me for today?"

Nathaniel eyed me sadly as his gaze went to the collar on my neck. "Aya. Why are you so sad and cold?" I glanced at Nathaniel with some surprise he would ask so directly. But that is expected from him.

"I have some," I paused to think of a good way to put it, "important business to attend to later in the afternoon."

"What business?" Nathaniel asked puzzled. He must have thought that as a pet, you couldn't have many things to attend to.

"Court." Castiel cut in. Nathaniel slammed his hand on a table at the news. I quickly interjected to avoid misunderstandings.

"As a witness." Castiel looked at me like it was weird for me to say that but I still looked at Nathaniel as he breathed a small sigh or relief. That is until he realized something else.

"Wait! But that means- No! I don't want you to go through that again!"

I glared. "I understand that you are the prince but please refrain from searching through people's background too much. And do NOT speak to me like you understand what happened." Castiel started to get angry at how he had no idea what we were talking about.

"Yes, but I want to protect you! I don't want you to go through that again!"

"You only read through files! You do not understand how it was impossible to protect me at the time! The people from before didn't say a thing! No one else knew!" My eyes started tearing. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and forced back my tears and memories that were rising back to the surface. "Besides that was when I was 7 and 8. I grew up since then."

"That still doesn't mean anything!"

"End of conversation! I had enough!" Some tears fell out of my eyes. As soon as Nathaniel noticed, he tried to go hug me but all he could do was stand there. Castiel immediately hugged me tight with his back to Nathaniel.

Castiel put his mouth next to my ear as he said, "Listen. I don't know what happened and it makes me mad how he knows more about you than me but you're older now. Okay? So calm down." I nodded. Then after another tight squeeze, he let me go. He cupped my cheeks and wiped my tears with his thumb. It felt surprisingly comfortable to have him wipe them for me. I used to just use my sleeve and make my eyes all puffy and red. He turned back to Nathaniel and I noticed that Nathaniel was starting to get mad as well. Jealousy and the feeling of uselessness appeared in his eyes. Actually, it was written all over his face.

I looked at the time and I noticed I had just an hour before I had to show up. I should at least get there early. "I need to take my leave now. I should get there early."

"I'll come with you. Well, that's all Nathaniel." Then he turned off the camera and chat. The last image of Nathaniel was of sadness and anger at Castiel.

We arrived at the court of justice and the court proceeded smoothly. Daniel was sentenced to 20 year of jail for stealing confidential info, harassing females and kidnapping of children. The sicko had kidnapped some children for forced labour around his mansion. Soon after the court was done, Castiel and me left the building to walk around the town like we said we would before. Castiel asked to not have bodyguards to avoid attracting attention and after the court I felt better. I was smiling as we walked.

"Well, I'm glad you are happy now but I still don't like how Nathaniel knows more about you than me." We were walking side by side down the street as he looked at me. I stopped walking and Castiel turned around to face me. I looked down so my bangs hid my eyes but my lips gave it away that I no longer smiled.

"Castiel. If you do a background search on me, you can make sure you will never see me again. Even if I am in the same building as you." I looked up to stare at his grey eyes. "If I want, I will tell you about me bit by bit. But if you do search me like how Nathaniel has, I swear you will never see me, talk to me or even step within one meter of me."

He sighed and held up his hands up in a surrender position. That was unexpected. "I get it, I get it." he grabbed my hand and started to walk again, dragging me along. He looked forward but he had a slight blush on his cheeks. I gave a small chuckle and he squeezed my hand. I looked at our hands together and I blushed slightly and squeezed back. Great. I hope I didn't end up falling for a prince. Castiel looked back at me in shock that I squeezed back and gave a smile. He saw me looking down blushing. Now he's going to tease me, isn't he. "C'mon! There's a restaurant I want to bring you too." We did miss lunch so we were both hungry.

"Okay, so can you walk slower?!" He looked back at me, sighed and cut his pace. Now we were walking side by side, holding hands. People walked by and murmured at the 'sight of the prince on a date'. I blushed and Castiel squeezed my hand tighter.

I was naïve. I didn't realize that a person for my past was just up ahead, ready to cross my path yet again.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait~! I got into a writer's block and I still am... I will be updating my new fanfic for MCL "Hurry up and fall for me" this week too~ I only have one chap there for now but could I bother you guys to check it out and tell me what you guys think? I really need to improve on my writing skills.. :/ Oh and it is starring Kentin! There are just so little Kentin fanfics compared to the others... So without further ado, on with chapter 13~! (^o^)/

* * *

We were walking down to a restaurant that Castiel really liked named Delitesso. It was an Italian restaurant that was famous for it's pasta. We continued to walk down the road getting glances and squeals from girls every so often. When we walked in, the whole restaurant screamed 5 stars! I never even ate at such a place, let alone step into one. Castiel asked for a table for 2 in privacy and started to walk with the waiter but I was glued to the spot at being out of my environment. I mean, I go into rich people's houses no problem but never stayed for more than 40 min at the most! And now I had to eat at a high class restaurant?! I was nervous and shifted around when Castiel stuck out his hand to me, surprising me out of my nervousness.

"C'mon. You're hungry right?"

"Mm." I take his hand nervously and he leads me to the VIP room. We pass by couples who either are surprised to see the prince or are in their own little world. I never had this much attention in my life so I feel a tint creep up my face as I look down to avoid eye contact. We soon reach the room and Castiel pulled out the chair for me to sit. He sat down as well and I looked at the menu. 'Uwa, everything is so expensive!' I look up to Castiel from the menu to find that he was ordering 2 salmon pastas. The waiter nodded and swiftly but gracefully took the menus back.

I look back at Castiel after returning the menu. "Castiel, this place is expensive! And you didn't let me choose!"

Castiel chuckled. "Seeing you, you would have chosen the least expensive. I simply chose the best dish for us. You don't expect me, a prince, to go to a cheap restaurant now do you?"

"You know, some places that are cheap have some of the best food. I'll pay my share."

Castiel frowned. "No. I'm paying. Is it so bad to have me treat you? I mean, I did put you through some bad experiences just because I was incapable of completing my own task." I thought my eyes deceived me for a second when I saw sadness and regret in his eyes.

I shook my head. "Mm. Trust me I've been through worse." I felt myself staring at something far away in the distance and Castiel saw me and frowned again. Then, to break the starting to get depressing mood, the waiter pops in holding our dishes. "Uwa~" He puts it down in front of me and Castiel and leaves. "Let's eat first. It looks so good. Thanks for treating me!" I smile to show I'm okay and Castiel returns it.

"Good. At least you know you shouldn't argue with a prince and just accept whats given."

I pouted. We ate in silence with this awkward atmosphere. I didn't know what to talk about to a prince. Like, really, nothing. I never thought a prince would treat me to lunch. Let alone even talk to one.

"So, what did you mean by worse?"

I stopped curling my pasta around my fork and just paused. Then after a few moments, I continued and spoke. "Hm~? So the prince is interested in my past?"

"Not really, but I guess I wouldn't mind knowing."

"Its best if you didn't know too much about me, my prince. I have a.. complicated past. And present now."

"Define complicated."

"Well-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I took it out of my bag and saw the caller ID was my brother, Jun. "Excuse me Castiel, can i take this phone call? Its from Jun."

"Go ahead." I nodded and proceeded to get up to go out into the hallway but was quickly halted by Castiel. "Take the call here." I sat back down and answered the call.

"What's up, Jun?"

/Can't a brother call his own sister?/

"Of course you can. But you never called me when you went with Dad.

/Uhh. Let's drop that topic. Anyways, You know how Simon disappeared after what happened? Like after he finished his jail time and all?/

I frowned. "What about it?"

/Well, I searched for him back in Sylvani but I came up with nothing. If he isn't there then he probably is here. I'm still looking for him./

"Why? I don't want to see him. I don't understand why you want to look for him. After what he did." My voice cracked. I couldn't see clearly anymore with tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. The betrayal, the hurt, it was flooding back to me like a tidal wave. I was betrayed. I heard Castiel get out of his chair to go to me and see why I was crying.

/I need to make sure he doesn't get close to you! I'm warning you he might be here. There is no certainty, so stop crying!/

"What is he saying? Why are you crying? Geez, do i need to go back and put some sense to the guy?!"

"Castiel, it's okay. Jun, I don't care what you want to do. I just don't want to see Simon. To think I was that stupid." I put a palm to my head. "I'm hanging up. I'll see you later." I hung up shortly after.

"Aya, what did he say to you? Tell me. Do I need to punch your brother or something?"

"No. Just- leave me alone for a moment. I'm going to the washroom." I stood up and ignored Castiel as I walked to the washroom. I don't want him to see me like this. As for Simon, I don't want to see him, but I can't help but question his reason for it. I want to know, yet I'm scared to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the wait~ Here is chapter 14~! Please R&R! (^o^)/

* * *

Castiel decided it was best that we returned back to the villa so we were walking with an awkward silence. He seemed to wait for me to speak up, but I wasn't in the mood to talk. He at least understood that I didn't want to talk about it or answer the questions that seem to be lingering around in his mind.

We walked around and we passed by a plaza filled with families and couples. There was a sort of event going on. I stopped walking and looked at the scene, talking in the full picture. Couples were hand in hand, having fun in the crowds of people. Children had balloons in their little hands, smiling in their own little world. They were smiling at their parents, one filled with happiness and innocence. 'Untainted' kept popping up in my mind. They were completely unaware of their surroundings. They relied on their parents to take care of them. That was given, since they have so little experience in this world. But the children's smiles, how happy the family looked, how... complete. The parents smile. Genuine. The child's. Innocent and pure. I cracked a sad smile. I didn't even realize but I was looking at the families with longing and sad eyes. Castiel was watching me with mixed emotions. I tore my eyes away and continued walking.

"Sorry. let's go back."

"Do you want to stay for a while? You seem to want to have a look or something." Or something. Sure, it looked fun, but my mood had been sour. My day starts off with Nathaniel riling me up about my past, then court, followed by a phone call from Jun which was really a bad time considering my already bad day. Hey, it can't get worse right? After all, after a rain storm, there is a rainbow!

"If you don't have anything else planned for today, could we stay for awhile?"

Castiel smiled. "Of course. Here, let's sit down by the fountain." I let him lead me by the hand to the fountain and we sat and looked around the plaza. I watched a family of 6 around a picnic table, eating ice-cream. The parents were watching over the children, a younger sister and an older brother not older than 10, while they ate their ice-cream messily. The grandparents were sitting and smiling. The whole atmosphere of that family was warm, fluffy and homely. It was complete. Not broken. There was trust in this family. I could sense it. I muttered something Castiel couldn't hear.

"Aya, what did you say?" I knew he was concerned about me. He was looking at me sadly, knowing I was sad today. But the reason I was looking longingly was confusing him.

Without looking at him, I spoke. "Life's unfair, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"So many families are complete. Maybe here and there, they have their problems, but they at least stay together. Others don't even have a family anymore and the rest don't even notice or ever experience the loss of family until they are old. unfortunate ones go through it at a young age. It's just unfair." Castiel just stayed quiet and listened to me rant. "I can't speak for everyone, but it is true that some people just want to live a decent and normal life. Yet they can't do to certain reasons. Something holding them back from unleashing their true potential to the world. Some people come out and into society successful, even if they are the ones who experienced some hardships and think they've been through a lot. While others, they have gone through so much in life, but people don't even give them a second glance. It's unfair."

I felt Castiel wrap his arms around me and brought my face into his chest. "Don't cry." I brought up a hand to my cheek and it felt wet. During the time I was talking, I didn't even notice I was crying. He brought my face back and wiped my tears. "I don't know the details, but the more hardships, the stronger the person becomes. Right? See, it's not necessarily a bad thing." I chuckled.

"I just got a sense of Deja vu."

Castiel looked up, recalling then chuckled as well. "You're right." Then we laughed together. "So, shall we make our way back or you want to stay a little longer?"

"No let's head back." Castiel held my hand as we walked out of the plaza area and out onto the streets again. This time we were talking about random topics like our favorite music and bands. It was going good. At least the last upsetting part of my day came. We were talking and I looked back to the road in front of us, where i saw a familiar figure walking in the opposite direction we were going. He was familiar. I ran through my head quickly, matching the people's figures to the man. I searched and searched and when I found out who he was, I froze. It was Simon. He was older now, but definitely Simon. Castiel stopped for the third time today, and I could tell he was getting impatient with me stopping in the middle of walking.

When the man was almost in front of me, I called out his name. I wasn't 100% sure, but if he responded to the name, then it was confirmed. He did respond. He stopped in front of me.

"Yes? Did you call me just now?" I nodded. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" He was mid-20s now. It has been 8 years, huh? I mentally chucked.

"Of course you do, Simon. We just haven't seen each other for 8 years now." I saw his eyes widen as I gave him cold eyes.

"Aya? Are you Aya? My goodness, how much you've grown! I-" He stopped. He was overly happy, until he recalled a certain event. "Oh. uhh."

"No worries. I'm 16 now. I'm not within your restraining order range." Castiel was shocked and was looking back from me to Simon. A cold glare to a regretful expression.

"Aya. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I put you through that. I don't even understand what I was thinking doing that to you."

"I didn't really want to see you. But we happen to see each other again outside of our home country, then I think I eventually had to face you."

"That is true. I did leave right after getting out of prison. I just couldn't face you and Jun and your family anymore. I feel like I ruined everything between our two families."

"You did. If that stupid teacher wasn't enough, then you were the last straw."

"The teacher wasn't my fault or my mom's fault! Her friend recommended her to the teacher! She had no idea."

"In any case, you can't have had nothing to do with the incident. I already went to court once. Yet was that not enough?! YOU bring me there, to the police station, again?! I don't think I can be on friendly terms with your family anymore."

"I'm sorry! I regret doing that!" His hands went to cover his face, in guilt and embarrassment or frustration. But I was mad. Even with my eyes brimming with tears.

"I thought of you as family. As my own brother figure. Even Jun. We both did. Yet you betrayed both of us and hurt me." I sobbed. I never cried so much in a day before. Not when my parents divorced. Not when my family fell apart. Not during court. Not even when Jun left me alone. But every upsetting memory in my life was crashing back into me. Every single one of them. Castiel swept me into his arms again, trying to calm me down. I forced myself to calm down and bit back the rest of my tears to ask the question that was always on my mind regarding that incident.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

He didn't say anything at first. I was starting to think he had acted on impulse and curiosity at the time. "At that time, I didn't consider you as my sister. I loved you in a different way. But you thought of me as your brother, and I wanted you to realize I wasn't." That was it. The answer to my question. And not the answer I expected. It simply got me madder.

"YOU SAY YOU LOVED ME?! HAH! I can't believe you! How could you?! I WAS EIGHT! EIGHT! EIGHT AND I HAD TO GO THROUGH COURT, QUESTIONED BY POLICE, AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE THINGS PRIOR TO THAT! Was my life not already mess up enough?!" I threw a hard and murderous glare at him. "Thank goodness Jun saved me and thank goodness my parents convinced me to ignore you after. I actually tried to forgive you."

"Aya." He was guilt-stricken. But I had every right to be angry.

"Castiel, let's go back. I need to tell Jun." Castiel had stayed quiet during this exchange and patted my back comfortingly. He released me and walked us past Simon. But when he passed by Simon, he stopped to whisper to Simon.

"I don't know exactly what happened. But if you hurt her, I will make sure you never see daylight again. And also, I hope you don't have any lingering feelings left. She is mine and I won't let a creep get close to her." And with that, we walked back to the villa.

* * *

I asked Jun to talk to me in my room and Castiel acknowledged my request to speak with Jun before telling him the details he wanted to know. In my room, I told Jun I met him again on the road back here and his reason as to why he did that. Jun just got mad. He was storming out the door to find Simon and beat the pulp out of him but I restrained him. I can't have my brother get a criminal record! I'm already a thief. Not caught, but still a thief.

Once Jun calmed down, I asked him to speak to the other's on my behalf. I was just too tired from today. He brought me to my bed and made sure I was fine. It was supposedly dinner time, but I had no appetite. Jun gave me a smile, which I returned, left me to my business and once he left the room and closed the door, my smile disappeared almost instantaneous and tears fell down onto the blanket. I was tired of my childhood. To have all my bad memories come back all in one day, was mentally draining. I was sobbing and when I was like this, I wanted no one near me. I put up barricades around me. I cried recalling the memories that refused to be forgotten. The anger, betrayal, hurt, suffering, sadness. Everything was painful. I grabbed a pillow that was next to me and threw it across the room, almost as if I was trying to throw everything away. I screamed in frustration and threw another one. I flopped back into my bed to calm myself down and cried myself to sleep.

~Meanwhile~ Castiel POV

Jun walked down the stairs into the dining room where we all gathered. I wanted to know. I wanted to know exactly what made Aya cry so much. Once Jun was in the living room, He leaned against the table while we all sat waiting.

Kentin was the first to speak. "How is she?"

He paused for a moment and I thought 'this cant be good.' "Aya. It is best that no one bother her for a while. She can get really emotionally unstable when she is like this. Of course, I don't know for sure how she is now, she grew up a lot. But if she is like how she was when she was younger, you don't want to walk in on her. And judging by what I heard through the door. It wasn't a good sign."

We all stayed quiet until I spoke.

"So? Care to explain what happened?"

Jun sighed. "I can't tell you much. I mean she has the right to privacy, so it should be her who shares the things that go on in her life. But since this involves me in a way, I'll share it briefly." All of us had our ears perked to listen. Especially me. I don't see what could have happened that cause my Aya, the one who scratches back if she doesn't like something, to break down like this. "When she was 8 and I was 10, we were very close to our neighbor. That would be Simon's family. They were a family of 4 and he was the older brother to his younger brother. Simon's mom taught her piano at the time and Simon came to our house almost everyday after school to play with us. We lived with our parents and my dad's parents at the time and my grandma and dad didn't like how Simon came so often. Simon's mom had also recommended my mom to bring Aya to an art teacher who held lessons on drawing and painting. Aya was thrilled to go. The younger brother was going too even though we didn't talk to him as often."

"Exactly what does the art teacher part have to do with it?" Armin asked.

"It has a bit of an affect actually. The art teacher had harassed Aya." We all looked at him in shock while Jun looked at the ground.

"What?! The art teacher?! I thought Simon did something?!" I was confused and pissed at this art teacher now on top of being pissed at Simon for who know what he's done. Everyone was going "What!" as well but I wanted Jun to continue.

"I'll get to that part! Aya told mom and Simon's mom and decided to confront him but Aya said not to. Since he was nice." He scoffed. "I found out along with Dad when mom told us. She didn't tell our grandparents because she was afraid they will raise their blood pressure. They simply let him off with a warning and they never went to the that art teacher again. That is until it was in the news a few months later. the art teacher had harassed a 13 year old this time and they called the cops on him. It was also released that he harassed multiple kids aged 5-14. Then mom received a call that Aya was being summoned as a witness to court, which was soon after changed to victim. She was questioned by police and had to go to court. The art teacher was sentenced to a year in jail, a fine and a restraining order that he couldn't be near a child. I don't remember details though. It was in between the questioning time and court time Simon did that." Jun looked far off, recalling the memories.

"Simon had attempted to rape Aya. I walked into Aya's room when I wanted to ask her something." We were all silent but I was just angry. Ready to punch a wall angry. "Aya didn't really understand the situation. I just screamed for dad and mom and ran to push Simon away from her and put myself between her and Simon. I didn't look away from him, scared he would do something. Mom and dad ran upstairs to see what was going on and when they did, Mom raced over to hug Aya while dad punched Simon. Mom lead us out and called the police. Of course we all got questioned, but Aya took this much harder than we did. She was eight so she didn't think anything of it. She felt uncomfortable, but that was it. She still wanted to trust Simon when our parents were saying no. She was innocent. But when she finally understood what happened, it was like a part of her just disappeared. The trusting, happy-go-lucky Aya was gone. She had to go to court again thanks to it. Simon was only put to jail for 2 years on attempted sexual assault on a minor. He got a restraining order too, of course. For all of this to happen in a year when she was eight, just makes me want to cry in shame i couldn't protect her like an older brother should have." Jun's eyes were glistening due to tears. Armin and Alexy looked upset and didn't make a sound. Leigh and Lysander were calm but I could tell they didn't know what to do in this situation. Rosalya had walked in at some point and was fuming at the information she heard. Kentin had clenched fists and me? I slammed my fist to the wall. My eyes showed everyone exactly how I felt. I was ready to kill. And Nathaniel knew this too?! Argh! I regret not choking Simon to death on the spot when i saw him.

"And that's not all of it that happened when she was that age." I turned to glare at Jun. "Nothing like that anymore. Not that I know of at least." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But remember. I had to leave with my dad when she was 10. They had planned the divorce before hand but suddenly, all of this happened, they couldn't bring themselves to put more stress on Aya."

"Is that way she was looking so sad looking at the families in the plaza today? Is it because your parents divorced?" I asked.

"I guess she must feel like her family's broken really. It's more than that. When she knew her parents were going to divorce and the fact that they already wanted to divorce when Aya was 5 made her think that she has no family. That was when she was nine though. Our grandparents didn't know about the court and everything. But my mom's dad died when she was 9. Me and Aya found out from dad that our grandpa had an affair so he had 2 families. That also explained why we didn't get to see our grandpa much. Mom hadn't liked him for what he did. My dad's mom was also being bullied by my dad's dad when she was 8. Bullied as in, didn't share the umbrella when it rained and grandpa took the umbrella for himself and left my grandma to walk in the rain behind him. My grandma went to live with our aunt shortly after that. Basically, Aya just watched our family fall apart. It's why she says she doesn't have any family, besides me really, and doesn't want to fall in love. She has 3 examples of love failing and she doesn't want that." Jun sighed. "Even though I told her it's not always like that. I'm a horrible brother aren't I? I barely did anything for her. She had felt alone all this time."

I understood her now. We all did. Her childhood, it was unpleasant. It explained everything that happened today. I couldn't take it and ran out of the room with one destination in mind. Aya's room. Jun knew that and called after me, but I ignored it. I wanted to see her. I wanted to make sure she was fine and not alone. I ran up the stairs, two at a time, ran down the hallway to Aya's room and opened the door. I stepped in and looked around the room for Aya. I found her sleeping in bed peacefully. I calmed down from my race to get to her and rage at Simon and that stupid art teacher. I walked over to her and saw she had cried herself to sleep. She had slept on her side so she had one arm out of the blanket, revealing her bare shoulder. I slid a chair next to the bed. I sat down and watched Aya peacefully sleep. I brought her hand into mine and held it tightly. I continued to watch her even breathing and somewhere along, I fell asleep next to her.


End file.
